Your Fault
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Mengetahui Kyuhyun hamil bukan dengan calon suaminya, Siwon, Changmin marah. YunJae yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka ikut bertanya. Yunho mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumah karena tidak meu mengatakan siapa yang menghamilinya. Siapakah appa dari bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Kyuhyun? ChangKyu, WonKyu, YunJae, Others. BL, Yaoi, MPreg, Incest. PROLOGUE
1. Prologue

"**Your Fault"**

**ChangKyu, WonKyu, YunJae and Others**

**Rate T-M**

**BL/YAOI, MPreg, Incest**

**FF ini author kerjasama dengan salah satu author juga, Kim Eun Seob. Jadi buka meniru atau semacamnya. Saya sama Seobie bertukar pikiran dan gabungin semua jadi satu dlm FF kali ini. Selain itu ini juga permintaan khusus dari si Seobie utk FF ChangKyu. So… let's check out the prologue**

"Kyuhyun-ah, katakan padaku siapa yang menghamilimu? Aku yakin Siwon bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhmu lebih dari ciuman. Aku sangat mengenalnya, selama ini dia selalu menahan keinginannya sampai saat kalian menikah. Jadi, katakan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!" ucap Changmin dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"A-aku…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar antara takut, sedih, dan sakit yang menjalari hatinya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya agar suara isakan tidak keluar.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu pada adikmu, Changmin-ah? Jangan memarahinya, bicaralah baik-baik." Ujar Jaejoong yang muncul dari belakang Changmin bersama dengan Yunho.

"Coba eomma lihat ini. Dan katakana lagi padaku untuk tidak marah padanya." Ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan test pack yang dia temukan di kamar mandi Kyuhyun.

Pasangan YunJae melihat apa yang diberikan Changmin dan seketika itu juga Yunho mendekati Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya agar emosi yang mendadak muncul itu tidak meledak karena Yunho tidak ingin menyakiti anaknya.

"Kyunnie, katakan pada Appa. Siapa yang melakukan itu sampai kau mengandung seperti ini? Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Yunho tegas.

"M-miahae… A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Jeongmal mianhae hiks hiks…" jawab Kyuhyun disertai isak tangis yang akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya yang sudah memerah karena digigit terlalu keras.

"Kau… Mengecewakan Appa, Kyunnie. Selama ini Appa selalu membanggakanmu sebagai anak yang penurut dan tidak kalah baik dengan Changmin, kakakmu. Appa tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau… Pergilah dari sini, jangan pernah kembali kemari. Kau memang anak Appa dan Eomma. Tapi sungguh, untuk kali ini pergilah dari sini. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Appa harus menyakitimu dengan tangan ini." Ucap Yunho sambil memejamkan mata lalu berbalik dan pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan airmata yang mengalir semakin deras juga Changmin dan Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yunho akan berbuat seperti itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Kyuhyun bangun dan membereskan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa termasuk foto keluarga yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah semua selesai, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tangga lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Sebelum menuju pintu keluar, Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan ruang kerja Yunho dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari Mansion Jung yang selama ini menjadi temnpatnya berlindung.

"Kyunnie, tunggu!" panggil Jaejoong yang kemudian berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang Mansion Jung.

"Ada apa eomma? Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau membuat Appa semakin kecewa kalau melihat wajahk lebih lama lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih karena menangis.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Tinggallah dengan sepupu Eomma yang tinggal di Jepang. Kau masih ingat pada Leeteuk dan Kangin kan? Mereka memiliki anak yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Tinggallah dengan mereka. Eomma mohon, setidaknya Eomma masih bisa mengawasimu meskipun dari jauh." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisikan alamat sepupunya yang berada di Jepang pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Eomma. Mianhae, Kyu mengecewakan kalian. Kyu pergi. Tolong jaga Appa untukku. Sekali lagi gomawo Eomma, saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terisak.

**TBC**

Sooo… gimana? Mau di lanjut atau gak?

Tolong berikan review kalian ya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

"**Your Fault"**

**WonKyu, ChangKyu, YunJae and Others (bertambah mengikuti cerita)**

**Rate T-M**

**BL/YAOI, MPreg, Incest, Angst, Romance**

"_**My love… Is just for you… Saranghae… "**_

**Chapter 1**

**-Author POV-**

Kicau burung terdengar bersahutan di dahan maple, menyambut hari baru yang telah tiba. Sinar mentari menelisik masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa baby blue melalui celah tirai yang masih tertutup, mencoba membangunkan sosok manis berkulit putih pucat dan berambut ikal kecokelatan.

Namun sepertinya usaha sang mentari tidak membuahkan hasil. Terbukti dengansosok manis tersebut yang masih bergelung dengan nyaman di balik selimutnya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, memunculkan seorang namja cantik yang berjalan menuju tempat tidur sosok manis tadi. Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur dan mengguncang pelan tubuh sosok manis tadi.

"Kyunnie-ah, bangun chagi. Sudah pagi. Kau harus ke perusahaan kan hari ini untuk membantu Siwon? Dia juga sudah menunggumu dibawah. Kau tidak mau membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi kan?" ucap namja cantik itu kepada sosok manis yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Enggh~ Nee Eomma~Kyunnie bangun sekarang. Katakan pada Siwon hyung agar sarapan lebih dulu, jangan hanya minum Espresso saja. Kalau sampai Kyunnie tahu dia tidak sarapan, jangan harap aku mau bicara dengannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya.

"Kkk~ Arasseo, cepatlah. Kalau tidak nanti sarapanmu dihabiskan hyungmu!" seru namja cantik tadi seraya keluar dari kamar anak bungsunya untuk kembali ke meja makan bersama suami, anak sulungnya dan Siwon yang datang menjemput Kyuhyun.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Hahh~ Sebenarnya aku masih sangat mengantuk! Semalaman aku hampir tidak tidur karena membantu Siwon hyung memeriksa data-data yang akan digunakan untuk presentasi di depan klien dari Jepang hari ini.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Kyuhyun imnida~

Aku anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Jung sampai aku berumur 7 tahun. Appaku, Jung Yunho menikah lagi dengan Jung –Kim- Jaejoong yang sekarang menjadi Eommaku sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Sebelum menikah dengan Appa, Eomma sudah memiliki anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya yang umurnya hanya berbeda 3 tahun denganku. Namanya Jung Changmin.

Sebenarnya dia tipe hyung yang sangat baik dan menyayangiku. Tapi aku benar-benar benci saat dia mulai menjahiliku atau menghabiskan jatah makananku. Huh, dia itu evil sekaligus monster food! Tetapi kadang kami bekerjasama mengusili Appa, Eomma bahkan Siwon hyung. Ah, Kibum hyung juga! Kibum hyung adalah keponakan Eomma yang tinggal di Jepang. Tapi sesekali Kibum hyung datang ke Korea untuk mengurus bisnis milik keluarga Eomma.

Hem… Kalian bertanya kemana ibu kandungku? Ibu kandungku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat umurku 4 tahun. Selama 1,5 tahun Appa berusaha mengurusku sendiri sampai Jaejoong Eomma datang. Jaejoong Eomma sebenarnya adalah sahabat Appa semasa SMA, lalu mereka bertemu lagi dan ternyata perasaan mereka menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Hihihi cinta memang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi kapan akan datang. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur Jaejoong Eomma menjadi ibuku. Selain masakannya yang enak, Jaejoong Eomma benar-benar menyayangiku seperti anak kandungnya. Ah, dan Jaejoong Eomma adalah namja. Sama seperti Eomma kandungku, Jung Heechul.

Ah, cukup untuk perkenalannya. Aku harussegera ke bawah sekarang kalau masih ingin menyantap sarapan buatan Eomma yang benar-benarmenggugah selera walaupun hanya sandwich.

**-Author POV-**

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, Kyuhyun segera turun menemui keluarga dan kekasihnya.

Siapa kekasihnya?

Oh, apakah aku belum mengatakan kalau Siwon adalah kekasih Kyuhyun sekaligus teman Changmin? Ya, Siwon. Penerus utama kerajaan bisnis Choi's Group yang bergerak di bidang retail, mall, supermarket… Oh, apapun yang ingin kau katakana. Yang jelas, namja tampan pemilik dimples smile itu hanya milik seorang Jung Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalau kau ingin selamat dari terkaman simba dan api neraka dari sang evil, maka jangan sekali-kali kalian mencoba mendekati bahkan menyentuh salah satunya.

Oke, kembali ke ruang makan.

"Aigo… Adikku yang manja ini lama sekali sih? Tidak tahu, ya kalau hyungmu yang super tampan ini sudah sangat kelaparan karena menunggumu?" ujar Changmin dengan wajah -sok- memelasnya.

"Huh, rasakan itu monster food! Sesekali kau perlu menahan laparmu itu agar badanmu tidak semakin menjulang dan menghancurkan atap rumah kita." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencibir.

"Pagi Appa, Eomma, Changmin hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi Appa, Eomma dan hyungnya. Kebiasaan yang sudah dia lakukan sejak kecil.

"Pagi, Kyunnie~" jawab mereka.

"Morning Siwonnie hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan sekilas dibibir sang kekasih.

"Morning BabyKyu. Kau terlihat sempurna hari ini, seperti biasa." Ujar Siwon sambil manampilkan dimples smilenya dan tidak lupa memberikan pujian untuk BabyKyu nya pagi ini. Dan itu semua membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona merah, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan… cantik? Kkk~

"Aish kalian ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kegiatan lovey dovey itu, eoh? Membuatku mual saja." Ucap Changmin sambil mencibir, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Makanya cepatlah mencari pasangan, hyung. Jangan sampai kau jadi perjaka selamanya dan hidup sendiri sampai kau tua." Jawab Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya membalas ucapan Changmin.

"Sudah hentikan. Sekarang selesaikan sarapan kalian. Changmin, kau harus membantu Appa hari ini. Dan Kyu, jangan membuat Siwon kerepotan dengan tingkahmu di kantor karena pegawai atau klien yeoja atau namja yang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Siwon. Itu berlaku juga untukmu Siwon." Ucap Jung Yunho tegas kepada anak-anak dan calon menantunya.

Tanpa banyak membantah lagi semua segera menyelesaikan sarapan yang sempat sedikit tertunda karena menunggu Kyuhyun dan debat yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Nyonya rumah pun sibuk mengisi piring-piring kosong di depan suami, anak-anak dan calon menantunya dengan nasi goring kimchi. Tak lupa juga mengisi piring miliknya. Tak ada yang bercanda lagi saat sarapan. Hanya diselingi beberapa pertanyaan sederhana yang Yunho ajukan pada Changmin ataupun Siwon mengenai perusahaan.

Setelah sarapan selesai, para namja yang harus ke kantor sudah berangkat dengan mobil masing-masing. Yunho dengan Changmin yang menyetir sedangkan Kyuhyun satu mobil dengan Siwon.

Bagaimana dengan Jung Jaejoong? Dimulai dengan membereskan sisa sarapan mereka dan membawanya ke dapur di bantu seorang maid, mengecek pekerjaan maid lain, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil sketchbook berisi desain pakaian terbaru untuk butik miliknya. Setelah siap, Jaejoong langsung berangkat menuju butiknya di kawasan Apgeujong dengan mobil Audi sport putihnya.

**-Siwon's Car-**

"BabyKyu, kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku masih mengantuk karena hampir semalaman tidak tidur memeriksa bahan presentas untuk hari ini, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menguap beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dulu. Sekarang masih cukup jauh dari kantor. Kalau sudah sampai, akan hyung bangunkan." Ujar Siwon sambil membelai lembut surai kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Eung, ne~…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya. Sementara Siwon berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalan raya di hadapannya, berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan seorang malaikat yang tertidur disampingnya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di Choi's Company. Siwon segera memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir dan dengan perlahan mulai membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur nyenyak.

"BabyKyu, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai. Kalau kau masih mau tidur, lanjutkan di ruanganku saja. Masih ada waktu sampai makan siang nanti kalau kau ingin tidur." Ucap Siwon sambil merapikan potongan rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun.

"Engh~ Aku mengantuk, hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hahhh~ kalau begini tidak ada cara lain." Gumam Siwon lalu keluar dari mobil untuk memutar ke sisi pintu tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Di bukanya pintu itu lalu di lepasnya seatbelt Kyuhyun perlahan. Kemudian dengan mudahnya Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun dengan bridal style sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor.

Tidak dipedulikannya pandangan para karyawan saat dia masuk sambil menggendong Kyuhyun. Beberapa ada yangmemandang dengan senyum maklum, ada juga yang masih belum terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Siwon memasuki lift yang kebetulan kosong dan menekanangka 13 tempat ruangan Direktur Utama berada. Selama didalam lift, Siwon tidak berhenti memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun saat tidur.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah jelmaan evil karena keisengannya yang sering membuat pusing orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan Changmin yang sesekali bergabung dengannya pun sering kewalahan dengan tingkah jahil Kyu yang terkadang bisa melewati batas.

Tetapi bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuknya. Untuk melengkapi hidupnya yang sebelumnya terasa biasa saja. Saat bertemu Kyuhyun pertama kali Siwon sudah mengagumi namja manis sekaligus cantik itu.

Kulitnya yang putih pucat namun terlihat lembut, pipinya yang merona saat mendapat pujian, matanya yang bulat, bibirnya yang berwarna plum, rambut ikal kecokelatannya yang halus… ah~ benar-benar pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat itu juga.

Semakin mengenal Kyuhyun, hari-hari Siwon semakin berwarna. Mulai dari menjadi sasaran kejahilan Kyuhyun, sampai tempatnya mengadu saat namja manis itu memiliki masalah.

Tak pernah terlintas sedetik pun dalam pikiran Siwon untuk meninggalkan malaikatnya apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika itu akan menyakitinya sekalipun. Siwon sudah terlalu cinta pada Kyuhyun. Hatinya hanya terikat pada Kyuhyun. Sebanyak apapun yeoja cantik dan seksi, bahkan namja berstatus uke yang mendekatinya, Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun bersedia mengalihkan hati dan pikirannya dari seorang Jung Kyuhyun.

Oleh karena itu, ia sudah merencanakan akan meminta Kyuhyun dari keluarganya sebagai tunangan seorang Choi Siwon. Dan tentunya yang suatu saat akan menjadi mempelai keluarga Choi, menjadi pendamping sehidup sematinya.

Saat lift sudah mencapai lantai 13, Siwon segera keluar dan masuk ke ruangannya. Di baringkannya Kyuhyun dengan perlahan di sofa nyaman yang terdapat di ruangannya. Di kecupnya kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tidak ingin membangunkan malaikatnya yang tampak kelelahan karena semalaman memeriksa bahan presentasinya hari ini.

"My love… Is just for you… Saranghae…" bisik Siwon dengan lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidur dengan nyaman, Siwon beranjak menuju mejanya dan mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan yang tertumpuk dengan rapi. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk untuknya…

**TBC**

Hemmm setelah lama gak posting, kali ini author cm bsa posting kyk gini dan ini amat sangat pendek author rasa

Bnr" lg stuck ide dan kena MB jg. Ini pun secepetnya di ketik dan publish begitu ad aide muncul sepintas

Mianhae utk para readers kl chap ini mengecewakan.

Utk konfliknya mungkin bru muncul 3 atau 4 chap lg

Semoga utk chap dpn author bsa dpt ide yg lbh menarik dr ini

Dan gomawo buat yg udh read, review, follow dan favorite ff ini

Gomawo jg utk silent readers yg bersedia baa. Mungkin kali ini jg bersedia utk meninggalkan review?

Last but not least,

Mind to R n R? ^^


End file.
